A fuel cell system, which can be used especially in a motor vehicle, for example, as the only or additional power source, usually comprises at least one fuel cell for generating electric current from anode gas and cathode gas as well as at least one reformer for generating anode gas from oxidant gas and fuel. In addition, at least one residual gas burner may be provided, with which anode waste gas can be burned with cathode waste gas.